


Wake 'n Bake, Cupcake

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Baking, Cute, Light-Hearted, Literal baking no metaphores here, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: What happens when certain players enter the kitchen, instead of the rift? Follow the thrilling adventures of these duos as they try to bake the best out of this situation.In an intense situation where the only enemy is your hungry toplaner, it's all or muffin!
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Kudos: 30





	Wake 'n Bake, Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the bun--- puns, hehe.  
> If you have any suggestions as to who need to get in a chapter of baking adventures, I'd love to hear it! Even if one or both of the people have already been in a chapter, I'm open to all ideas :D

Lit up by the sun sharing its light through the opened window, four perfectly round cake layers are laid out on the kitchen counter to cool off. Marcin is heating up the milk – an essential part of his perfect buttercream recipe –, happily humming along with a song that’s played somewhere in the streets of Berlin. All sounds are carried up here, where they mix with the sound of the oven that releases air as it cools and the bubbling of the milk once it starts boiling. Marcin turns the heat down when it does.

Mihael is working at the table, meticulously sculping pale green, yellow, orange, red and brown fondant into leaves to go with the dark chocolate branches that are firming up in the fridge and the dark green and brown cake crumbs that will become dirt and moss on the orange-spiced cake. He’s still silently amazed at Marcin’s actual talent and creativity in the kitchen. Of course he knew that he was fairly experienced, even having tasted and enjoyed some of his meals, but Marcin has never baked them something big like this. Still he’s handling this new situation (at least, Mihael assumes that it is) like a natural, always directing him to do this or that as he takes on the more complex tasks. 

Mihael doesn’t even consider saying it out loud, but it’s really nice to work with Marcin in the kitchen. There’s significantly less screaming or awful jokes to try and ignore, and more soft-spoken, deeply-focused-with-a-cute-frown to quietly enjoy as he sets about sculpting a small blue bird. God, how long has it been since he’s even done something like this?

With all the stress and challenges that come with being a successful pro player, there hasn’t been much time to just.. do other things with his teammates. Sure, they watch movies and eat out together, but an afternoon of clearing your mind as you set about an interesting task such as baking is very rare. For Mihael it’s been nonexistent, up until today. 

Though he’s never been much of a kitchen-fanatic himself, Mihael is starting to figure out it doesn’t always have to be as stressful as shown in the baking programs his auntie always watched when he visited. It’s not all rush and sweat and run around aimlessly as the smoke detector bleeps somewhere overhead. In fact, in can be quite calming to lose himself in the process of contributing smaller pieces to a bigger picture, in this case, small, singular pieces of decoration that will adorn the gorgeous cake that’s in the process of being made.

When it’s time to layer the cakes they work together seamlessly, Mihael carefully positioning the layers perfectly atop each other as Marcin spreads out the almond-flavored buttercream, perfectly smooth and fluffy and smelling delicious.

Mihael watches with interest as Marcin coats the cake in a thin layer of buttercream. “This is the crumb coat,” he explains as he works, “it goes before the final layer of buttercream, so there won’t be any crumbs in that layer and it’ll look better.”

He does look really cute when he’s concentrated. His pink lips form a thin line, occasionally opening to release a sigh or explain this or that to Mihael. His brows furrow in a very cute way, go back to normal shortly when he glances up at him only to return to their former state as he focuses again on his task. His eyes- well, when aren’t his eyes beautiful? But it is true that they get a certain sense of determination, something deeply focused and primal, when he’s working on something like this. Mihael isn’t sure if he should watch the cake or the man decorating it. Maybe both. 

..Probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> And just to repeat: please please pleasee tell me if you have any ships or people in mind who would go well with this idea, I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
